


even a fool knows

by mazeofsilence



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Budding Love, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, M/M, changbin thinks hyunjin has a beautiful voice, changjin are just soft boys ):, he's right, like borderline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazeofsilence/pseuds/mazeofsilence
Summary: changbin has a dream.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	even a fool knows

"don't you think that's too much, though?" jeongin asked with a tilt of his head as he took in the sight in front of him. "he's not much for… color."

jisung scoffed, letting go of a neon red, helium-packed balloon. it settled beside a golden number five balloon. "ah, come on, it's chan-hyung. he'll like anything we do for him." hyunjin felt himself nod.

"bet he'll cry," he snickered. 

jeongin huffed out a laugh and positioned the last balloon, a golden zero, next to the golden number three. he pulled out his phone to take a picture of the decor, not before shooing the others out of the way. 

of course, changbin still tried to get in the shot, resulting in the maknae's annoyed (but amused) sigh as he took the last photo. 

they heard shuffling come from the eldest's door. they all looked at each other and proceeded to hide where they earlier called dibs.

it took a few moments until— hyunjin suddenly felt a bit colder, like he was under a blanket and it was lifted off of him. he felt a shift on the ground, and he looked around at the others to see if they felt the same. it seemed that they didn't, still looking out for the opening of chan's door.

hyunjin felt a bigger _dip_ , causing him to stumble and fall. he fell facing the decorations on the wall—reading "happy 0 3 2 5!" and a bunch of pictures of them from debut surrounded by confetti (which were really just cut-up post-its that they stuck to the wall)—and hyunjin realized. 

they had already celebrated their anniversary…?

he was dreaming. the chill was from his blanket actually being lifted from him as he slept, the dip was— 

hyunjin shook himself awake, startling the new weight beside him. he glanced at his digital clock, reading exactly 1:18am. he shifted his gaze to the one beside him, and even in the dark he recognized his hyung's eyes, wide as he struggled to keep himself from falling completely onto hyunjin or completely onto the floor. he felt his heart pick up its normal pace.

"what are you doing here, bin-hyung," he mumbled, voice clearly lined with sleep and confusion, and trying to calm down from initial panic. still, he smiled lazily at the other. 

"i can't sleep. maybe it's more comfortable here."

"in my bed. two doors away from yours."

"yes," he huffed. "...please move."

they shifted to get them in a more comfortable setting; the older finally on the bed rather than half of his small body threatening to fall on the hardwood, both of their bodies underneath the comforter. 

hyunjin put his arm around changbin in a loose hug. "why are you _really_ here," he hummed. he waited for an answer, which the other seemed to be hesitant in giving. in the meantime, the younger took to brushing his fingers softly through the other's bangs and his hair all the way to the top of his head.

he stopped when changbin began to shift, resting his hand in the space connecting the other's ear to his jaw. "i, uhm," he started, clutching the comforter closer to his face. "had a dream."

the way he said so concerned hyunjin. "what kind of dream?" he pouted, though changbin couldn't see it, he could probably hear it in his voice.

"bad dream."

hyunjin's brows furrowed in worry, his loose arm pulling changbin in closer, close enough to have the smaller's face in his chest. the elder let out a shaky breath. "you want to talk about it?" he felt the other hesitate. changbin let out a breath before shaking his head in disapproval. "okay."

a few moments, maybe minutes passed, hyunjin continued kind of petting him until changbin looked up at the younger. "jinnie," his voice no louder than a whisper, "will you… sing to me?"

hyunjin blinked. "you should've went to seungmin's bed if you were looking for a lullaby." changbin playfully hit the other's chest and whined as hyunjin giggled softly. the older then hid his face back in hyunjin's embrace. 

"you're not making sense," he continued to whine. "you have a beautiful voice, jinnie." 

the boy blushed deeply, suddenly thankful for the room being so dark. "aish, what is this cheesiness for, hyung," he brushed off, bashfulness found its way into the words. 

"oh?" changbin looked up again, somehow hyunjin felt his gaze pierce into his, making him want to hide into _changbin's_ chest this time. 

"hey, i'm serious. i could fall asleep to it," he continued, as if he was admitting something shameful. "i really shouldn't be so shy about telling you this," he chuckled, reaching up to softly pinch hyunjin in the cheek, "but you are absolutely _adorable_ when you get complimented about your voice."

"huuuurts," the younger whined, though still smiling lazily. he giggled seeing blurry glimpses of changbin's face, reading _yah, what do you /mean/ it hurts?_ , sliding his hand from bin's hair to take away the one on his face. he locked their fingers together as changbin huffed a small laugh.

as he was closing his eyes, changbin whined again. "heyyyy. don't sleep, i said sing to meeee," he dragged out, actually sounding frustrated this time.

hyunjin bursted into a fit of giggles, the elder continuing his soft attack on his chest with their joined hands. he took a breath before giving in, "alright, alright, what song, _princess?"_

"any song."

"the one by zico?"

"i meant— ah, you're impossible, do whatever you want." he slumped his face back in hyunjin's chest, shutting his eyes and waiting. 

hyunjin almost laughed loudly, if not for his brain's reminder that the room next door was minho's, and that he was somewhat a light sleeper. he then thought for a bit, continuing to card his fingers through changbin's soft hair. 

the moonlight seeped in through the parting of the window's curtain, slightly illuminating them as they laid in comforting silence.

he settled on the first song that comes to mind when he sees, hears, _thinks_ of changbin.

_even a fool knows,_

_you're the best thing i've got._

_once again towards you_

_one more step, i will never stop_

_i shouldn't run away._

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to drabble something so i asked a friend for a ship and they said changjin so here's this... marshmallow fluff of a drabble fic 
> 
> and also because changjin always seem so domestically soft around each other :>
> 
> hope u enjoyed :3


End file.
